Ichigo Amano
' Ichigo Amano '(天野いちご, Amano Ichigo) is the main character of Yumeiro Patissiere. Ichigo has no particular talent other than eating sweets and pastries. One day, she stumbles upon a St. Marie Academy teacher, Henri Lucas, who suggests Ichigo to transfer to St. Marie. Ichigo wishes to make sweets that can make others smile just like her deceased grandmother did. Although she is quite clumsy she tries her hardest in order to succeed. Her Sweets Fairy is Vanilla. Basic Stats Age: 14 (1st season) 16 (season 2) Birthday: January 5th Star Sign: Capricorn Height: 5 feet Bloodtype: O Weight: 110 lb Manga/Anime At the beginning of the series, Ichigo is a 14 year-old junior high student who has no particular talent other than eating sweets. The moment we meet Ichigo we learn that her family is amazed with her love of sweets, at how she is able to eat so many, that when her Natsume points her out to her mother she tells her to pretends not to know her. We also learn that she is terrible at making them but loves them still. Her dream is to become a patisserie and to make lots of dream like cakes to spread lots of smiles with shops she'll open. When she first meets Henri Lucas, he praises her for being able to tell the image of his newest confection "first love". He then invites Ichigo to come to St. Marie Academy because she has talent. An Academy Marie Lucas made to raise patisseries. While attending St. Marie Academy, she writes Henri Lucas letters about her life in St. Marie Academy. Anime In the 1st episode, there was a flashback of Ichigo when she was a child crying, her grandmother approached her with her homemade strawberry tart. She said "Have Granny's special magic sweets. You'll smile just after one bite". After one bite, Ichigo smiled just as what her grandmother said. Now Ichigo is determined to make her own sweets that will make everyone smile after having one bite. During Natsume's (Ichigo's younger sister) piano recital she couldn't move her fingers due to nervousness. Right away, Ichigo acted like a fool in front of the entire audience to make Natsume feel more comfortable. Later on in the episode, Ichigo's father tells Natsume what her older sister did for her. After she joined St. Marie Academy, she was in high hopes of learning how to make top class sweets. But later on during their "Cooking Lessons" she failed at making "Mille Crepe". One of her group mates (Group A) or one of the Sweets Princes, Kashino, yells at her for her failure. Ichigo was terribly hurt and runs off to the bus stop. She then realizes that she shouldn't be depressed over someone else's comment after all she's been through to get into St. Marie Academy. Ichigo then practices how to make a better Mille Crepe in the kitchen. Thus, she meets her Sweets Fairy, Vanilla. Together, after making many tries, Ichigo finally succeeds on making Mille Crepe and shares their success together with Vanilla. Throughout the anime, Ichigo tends to have lot of mood-swings from being all excited to being terribly depressed. She also seem to have a crush on Henri Lucas (maybe her first love) who she first met at the Sweets Festa. Though, there are hints that she is developing feelings for Kashino. later in season 2 final,,kashino told her that he wants her to be with him forever,,and kisses her accedintly it is hinted that there will be season 3,,which kashino and ichigo start a shop in london note that the first paragraphs are base mostly on the manga and that the anime and manga due differ in some key events which is the reason for the manga and anime separation Category:Characters